warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Dangerous Path/Chapter 5
Chapter description :Fireheart heads to the medicine den to inform Cinderpelt of Brackenfur's concerns about Snowkit. Cinderpelt realizes that the golden-brown tabby might have a point, and agrees to look Speckletail's kit over. Fireheart warns her that she will have to be discreet in her examination, as the tabby queen is very defensive of her son and is not welcoming to the idea that there might be something wrong with him. The dark gray she-cat remarks that she isn't surprised by Speckletail's reaction to the suggestion that he might need to be looked over by a medicine cat, as no mother wants to believe that their kit isn't perfect. She assures the deputy that she will handle casually looking Snowkit over, but that it cannot be done immediately, because she will be busy traveling to Highstones the next day. :When Fireheart shows surprise that she has to go to the Moonstone, Cinderpelt explains that it is for the half-moon gathering, adding that this is when she will get her full powers as a medicine cat. She shows apprehension about this ceremony, mentioning that her mentor, Yellowfang, should have been there to present her as a full medicine cat to StarClan, but had not done so before her death. Fireheart also worries that Cinderpelt will be unsafe on her journey to Highstones, remembering how WindClan had sent him and Bluestar away the last time they had tried to go to the Moonstone, to which Cinderpelt argues that they would not try to stop a medicine cat. However, Fireheart decides that he will accompany her part of the way, to Fourtrees, in order to make sure she gets there safely. :The next morning at dawn, Fireheart and Cinderpelt make their way to Fourtrees. When they arrive, they meet two ShadowClan cats there, the medicine cat Runningnose and the warrior Littlecloud. Littlecloud explains to the two ThunderClan cats that he is no longer a warrior, but has decided to become a medicine cat instead. The small tabby adds that he was inspired to change his path because of how Cinderpelt saved his life when he became ill from the Carrionplace disease. Runningnose puts in that his new apprentice has shown great talent, and also says that he had been brave when he had brought the herbs the ThunderClan medicine cat had given him back to his Clan. :Runningnose tells Fireheart that things are going well in ShadowClan again. The ginger tom asks about Tigerstar and the rogues that joined ShadowClan with him. The medicine cat admits that not every cat had been pleased when they joined the Clan, but that they haven't caused any trouble, and are good, strong, loyal warriors. Fireheart remarks that this might mean that Tigerstar will be a good leader for ShadowClan. To this comment, Runningnose simply responds that Tigerstar had been sent for them by StarClan, and that he has more reason to believe this than just the omen mentioned by Tigerstar at the Gathering. That reason is that ShadowClan's previous leader, Nightstar, had not been accepted by StarClan and had not received his nine lives, which is why he died so quickly from the rat sickness. The medicine cat is not sure why the black tom was not given his lives, but believes it may have been because his predecessor, Brokentail, was still alive then. Runnignose says that by the time they knew Brokentail had died, Nightstar was already too weak to make the journey to the Moonstone for his nine lives. The gray-and-white cat concludes that he believes that these circumstances mean that Tigerstar, not Nightstar, was the leader meant for ShadowClan. :Fireheart is surprised that Nightstar had been accepted by ShadowClan in spite of StarClan's rejection of him. Runningnose confesses that the Clan never was told that he didn't have his lives, because Nightstar was the only suitable leader for them, and revealing that information would have accomplished nothing but cause panic. He adds that the ShadowClan cats believed the sickness had taken all of their leader's lives at once, and that they had all been very frightened. Fireheart realizes that he is implying that his Clan had accepted Tigerstar as their new leader without question and that the medicine cat, despite his words, has doubts about the decision. The ginger deputy asks Runningnose if his new leader had made any indication of plans to attack ThunderClan. Laughing, the gray-and-white tom points out that he couldn't tell Fireheart even if he did know anything, but that he shouldn't worry about his Clan's safety. The deputy believes that Runningnose is telling the truth, and that if Tigerstar does have attack plans in mind, the medicine cat isn't aware of them. :Cinderpelt interrupts their conversation, asking if Fireheart and Runningnose are going to sit there all day gossiping like elders. The two end their conversation, and Fireheart follows Cinderpelt, Runningnose, and Littlecloud to the edge of Fourtrees that borders WindClan territory. He bids farewell to the three medicine cats and watches as they head off to Highstones. Characters Major }} Minor *Runningnose *Littlecloud }} Mentioned *Snowkit (Unnamed) *Brackenfur *Yellowfang *Bluestar *Sandstorm *Whitethroat *Tigerstar *Nightstar *Brokentail }} Notes and references de:Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 5nl:Gevaar!/Hoofdstuk 5 Category:A Dangerous Path Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Prophecies Begin arc